Poor Tonks
by DoNotCallMehNymphadora
Summary: Tonks' life at school from the moment she steps foot in the Great Hall to the moment she steps foot outside the school for the last time. Will include bullying and fights and rating might change as the story progresses. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Tonks arrives at Hogwarts and gets onto one of the boats that sail the first years towards the castle, however, no one joins her and everyone seems to be treating her like vermin. They soon enter the magnificent Great Hall which is exactly like her alcoholic mum and drug-addicted dad described to her when she was little. Sadly, she had been beaten by both of her parents (often for no reason) as well as made to do chores to 'earn her keep' in the household. Thankfully, she knew three people who didn't treat her like dirt. These individuals were Sirius Black, James Potter and Remus Lupin who were all third-year Gryffindor's. As Tonks caught sight of Sirius he mouthed 'your hair' whilst pointing to his own. As soon as Nymphadora had had a look, she understood why all the other students were treating her so horribly, her hair was slowly changing quickly through the rainbow due to her nerves. She felt as though everyone was staring at her now she had noticed her changing hair. Thankfully all eyes were drawn away from Tonks as the Transfiguration professor and deputy headmistress stood up to bring in the three-legged stool and well-known sorting hat. Almost as soon as the hat had been placed on the stool, it started to sing all about the houses. Tonks decided that it would be safe to sneak a look at all the other students. When she looked around only a few kids in Slytherin were staring at her (presumably because of her hair) whilst the rest were watching the sorting hat. About a minute later the Great Hall erupted into applause which followed onto the sorting. Professor McGonagall turned to address the small, terrified first years. "Alright, I am going to call your name and you are going to sit on the stool whilst the sorting hat makes its decision."

"James ANDERSON!" A small timid looking boy walked up the stops and a few minutes later was walking down with a massive grin on his face whilst heading to the Ravenclaw table. Next up was Izzy Bennett who was put into Slytherin. A few Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Slytherins later, it was Tonks turn. "Nymphadora TONKS!" Sirius sniggered at the use of her first name but then winces as she fell up the stairs. Tonks' sorting took significantly longer than the everyone else's but finally was put into Hufflepuff. Her hair was now a bright canary yellow which blinded anyone who looks in her direction. The final first year was a boy called Charlie Weasley. His hair was bright ginger. His sorting was the quickest so far because nearly as soon as the hat was put on his head it called out "GRYFFINDOR!"

About an hour and a few notices later, the prefects form each house took the first years to their dorms. As they entered the common room (which was helpfully located by the kitchens) everyone looked around in awe. There were two burning fired in massive hearths at opposite ends of the room as well as stuffed couches armchairs and a few tables in the corner reserved for studying. The prefects (seeing that they were all tired) mentioned a few rules and showed the kids to their dorms. Just as her hair and the common room was, the beds and wall were yellow but a much more subdued tone as this room was to be used for sleeping. Tonks didn't bother saying goodnight to the other girls because she assumed they wouldn't like her so instead shut the curtains around her bed and fell asleep before her head had even hit the pillow

 **AN: Please review. I know I haven't on many other fanfictions but I will be now that I have realised just how helpful it is! Also thank you so much for reading to the end of my first ever fan fiction. Love you xx 3**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is the next chapter in Tonks' school experience. Thank you for the helpful review and I have tried to add more depth to the story! :)

The next morning, Tonks woke up and suddenly remembered where she was. Hogwarts! This was the last thought she had about Hogwarts for the moment as she rolled over and promptly fell out of bed. Thankfully the other girls weren't awake yet (or she assumed they weren't as they still had their bed curtains tightly wrapped around their beds). Thankful for her early awakening, she grabbed her uniform and wandered to the showers to get dressed and washed. Tonks was nice and clean and still had right yellow hair as she was walking out of the bathroom to put her clothes back into her trunk. As Nymphadora (she hates that name) got back into the dorm she found the other girls awake and crowded around tone girl called Natalia Tena whispering about something secret because as soon as Tonks entered, they become quiet and just threw Tonks dirty looks. Tonks appeared not to notice but she already knew that worse things would happen if she responded to she just ignored them. About two minutes after Tonks had come back into the room, she left to go down to the Great Hall to get some much-needed breakfast and wait for the upcoming howler which, more than likely, would leave poor Tonks in tears. She knew that she wouldn't be embarrassed about anyone hearing it though because Tonks knew the 'Muffliato' charm which would make sure that only she would hear what is being said. After having a small bit of toast (which was too little but Tonks wasn't used to so much food) the shortly awaited howler arrived and as soon as her lovely alcoholic mother has even taken a breath, the 'Muffliato' charm had been cast and only Tonks could hear what was being screamed.

"Nymphadora! How dare you be put into Hufflepuff! You bring shame onto the Tonks family! Next time I see you, you will be beaten and then you will move out whether you like it or not!"

"By this point Tonks had tears running down her face whilst her hair had grown long and the colour was a mixture of dark blue and black.

"You had better not be coming home until summer as we can not have you disgusting presence in the house!"

Suddenly, from the corner of her eye, Tonks saw Sirius, James and Remus still in but when they saw her they quickly rushed over to see what the matter is. When they got about 10 feet from Tonks, she bolted out of the Great and Hall and found a good broom closet to cry in. Thinking that the boys would not be able to see her, she turned her appearance natural and cried her eyes out. Unfortunately for Tonks, the three marauders strong(AU: Peter is not included in this fanfic)/strong had the marauders map and found her quite easily. When they opened the door to the broom cupboard they found her quickly wiping her eyes and changing her appearance back from its natural state to the colour It had been when she had rushed out of the Great Hall ten minutes ago.

"Wotcher," Tonks greeted them hoarsely. Sirius put ou a hand to help the girl up and she took it gratefully but Sirius pulled way too hard because he didn't realise just how light this twelve-year-old was. When Sirius had righted himself, James finally asked Tonks what was wrong and why she ran from the Great Hall when they started to approach her to ask what was wrong. She said she didn't know and made an excuse to get away from them and all their sympathy that poor Tonks just didn't feel she had deserved.


End file.
